The Inheritors
by Dragon Vale
Summary: In order for Tenoh Haruka to inherit Garuda Corporation she disguised herself as a man.
1. Chapter 1

The CEO of the conglomerate empire, Garuda Corporation, Tenoh Akio had not yet recovered from a shock. His eyes still fixed on the tall young blond man in front of him. Tenoh Akio was not easily surprised and he always prided himself as composed and collected man. In a business world, one has to train himself to prepare for the worse and losing one head when one receives extremely unexpected news could be disastrous.

However the info coming from the young man who sat opposite him had rendered him speechless. His slightly trembling hand absentmindedly loosened his dark red tie. His luxurious couch could not give him the comfort he needed at that moment.

"You said you're Tenoh Haruo and Tenoh Nia's son?" The 65-year-old man was sure he heard the statement clearly at the first time but he could not help himself but to ask again.

"Yes. My name is Tenoh Haruka."

"How old are you, Haruka?"

"18."

_So he is the same age as Kei._

Even though the young man confession was far from satisfying him to believe the fact his guest could be his second grandson, part of him wanted to believe so. Haruka was a perfect duplicate of his late son. Except for hair, the blonde who was wearing a simple dark blue sweater and a pair of black jeans had similar face with Haruo especially with his bright green eyes. Even his lanky physique resembled his son built. But of course the CEO would not take the blond's words merely for his appearance merit. After all, it was not possible for someone to have a doppelganger without being related. But, he countered his own thought internally, no sane person would dare to meet the head of the oligarch Tenoh and claimed to be his grandson without any solid proof unless he had a death wish. And to the blond's credit, not once he flinched under the tense gaze of Tenoh Akio, always striking a confident poise.

"I know this news is too much for you, Tenoh –sama, to accept. You have never heard about me before and suddenly I appeared at your door and claiming to be Haruo's son. I don't expect you to believe my words right away but I'm asking for you to give me a chance to prove the truth. For starter, here is my mother locket. She said you gave her this during her wedding ceremony." Aiko eyes bulged when Haruka fished a custom made ruby pendant from his pocket and put it down with care on the coffee table.

The older Tenoh pick it up and scrutinized the piece of jewelry. There was no doubt in his mind that the pendant was given to his daughter law by him. It was Tenoh tradition to give the pendant to the wife of the heir of Garuda Corporation. The concrete evidence in his hand almost made him to acknowledge the young man as his grandson, almost, but he knew it was irrational thing to do.

"Where have you been all these years?" Akio struggled to keep his toNe formal but he did not want to sound concerned.

_It is not the time yet_, he thought.

"Detroit City, New York." Haruka's answer was simple. Now Akio knew why Haruka's speech was coated with American accent albeit he was fluent in Japanese and he had not bowed to him during their greeting, just casually extending and shaking his hand- like American.

"With your mother?"

Haruka nodded and Akio saw the flash of hurt in the young man's eyes.

"Is your mother here? It would be easier for me to confirm your story with your mother's presence."

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. My mother…she has passed away six months ago." Haruka answered with a clipped tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

Akio felt that he should ask more about Haruka's mother, however he did not want to know more than necessary if Haruka was a fraud.

He would hold any questions he had regarding the blond till he could really confirm that he was indeed his grandson.

"Haruka, I hope you understand that what you have said is difficult for me to grasp. I assume that you'll have no trouble to have the DNA test and we can have further discussion about your status if the result is on your side. " He briefly glanced at his gold Rolex watch and sighed. He had another meeting in 30 minutes but he doubted he could carry on with what he had learned just now. He ought to cancel the meeting.

Haruka, knowing that the discussion was over, stood up.

"Can I have the necklace back. It is important to me."

Akio, realizing that he still hold it in his hand quickly returned it to Haruka. "Here."

"Where are you staying right now?"

"A motel. It's 5 blocks away from here."

"Haruka, do you have any contact number so I can reach you after the DNA result?"

"I don't own a cellphone at this moment. Just find me at the motel or Ieave me the message at the receptionist if I am not there. I know where to find you, Tenoh-sama."

000000

Haruka let out a relieved sight. It was not easy for her to meet Tenoh Akio. That old man was not just a regular man. He was the owner of 400-year-old Garuda Corporation, one of the largest conglomerates in the world. With the corporation holding business in oil and gas, media, aviation and sport, Haruka could not imagine how big the business empire was. She used to hear some rumors that Tenoh's wealth eclipsed small countries and Tenoh Akio practically owned the Japanese yakuzas. She had to admit, the mere presence of Akio was extremely intimidating. Luckily for her, being raised in the unforgiving environment at Detroit street had taught her some valuable lesson when dealing with people. For once, she knew acting intimidated when confronted was a big no in her experience. The moment your confident faltered and you showed any sign of fear, you were in trouble. And when dealing with Akio, she needed all of her courage and confidence she got. A real Tenoh was afraid of nothing; she muttered that under her breath.

Haruka was confident that Akio would contact her after the test was out since she was really Haruo' child. That matter did not bother her but the fact that she claimed to be a boy, be Haruo's son troubled her. Haruko knew the dire consequence if her cover was blew up but she did not have much choice. After her mother's death, Haruka did not have any other relative in America and surviving in Detroit City was getting harder and harder when she was alone. She braved herself coming to Japan with her last saving with the hope that her grandfather would accept her. She needed a proper place called home and for some reason her living arrangement in America was no longer an option. Besides, it's been years since she attended any formal education. When her mother chronic disease had become worse Haruka had to drop school so she could be the breadwinner for her family. She knew she was too old to enroll to a high school but she believed education is paramount for her if she ever wanted to be successful. It was never too late to learn something.

Even though she could earn those things as a granddaughter of Akio, Haruka had another reason for posing as a male. She wanted to claim what rightfully hers – as an heir of Tenoh Corporation. Tenoh family still practiced strict rules when it comes to its company. Since 400 years ago, only males were allowed to take over Tenoh Corporation and it was considered taboo for females to inherit it. Her mother used to tell her a story when the head of the tenth generation of Tenoh had to give the business empire to his cousin when his wife had failed to bear a son. The man loved his wife too much that he refused to take another woman for the sake of having an heir.

Haruka sighed again, this time it was more audible. It was tricky for her to claim the company but she could depend on her status as the only child of Nia, the first and legal wife of Haruo. Surely, more people would root for her as an heir than Tenoh Kei even though the guy was a few months older then her.

After living in the midst of hardship with her mother, she believed she deserved that much. Currently Kei was the legal heir as he was the only grandson of Akio. The out-of-wedlock child lived luxuriously with all the money while she worked like a pig for a meal. And Kei's mother was the real reason her mother had been living into exile. Ruining Kei and his mother's comfort life seemed to be the right thing for her to do, so her mother could rest in peace; Haruka kept telling that herself.

It was a risky decision to lie to her grand father and she was tethering at the edge of sword once she told Akio about her status.

_This is not going to be easy._

Haruka was strolling aimlessly around the street. She was in no hurry to go back to her motel. Her step halted when her stomach growled. She frowned. She only had a breakfast with two slices of plain bread this morning before she took off and now since the day was nearing noon, she was hungry. She tucked her hand into her pocket and inspecting her money. As she expected she did not have enough money for her lunch. She then had to rely on one-week-stock instant noodle for dinner.

_God, I'm poor._

00000000

Kaioh Michiru swore silently. She pulled the handbrake and stormed out of her car, fuming. Teeth clenching, she scrutinized the front tire of the right side. It was flat. Her anger boiling inside her stomach caused her to kick the offending tire. She left her handphone on her studio and now she had no mean to contact anyone to help her. Groaning loudly, she sat on the car cushion, waiting for any passerby who was kind to lend a hand. He eyes then caught a tall blond man ogling at her sport car. She raised an eyebrow. The lanky man seemed oblivious that the violinist was staring at her. The man was rather handsome albeit not in a conventional way. His soft features made him look like a pretty boy. His messy short hair and a pair of playful green eyes added some points to his charming appearance.

Michiru cleared her throat, hoping that action would catch the blond attention.

"Oh sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "I always love cars and your Porsche deserve to be appreciated."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "I would appreciate if you could help me changing the flat tire," there was a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Oh, so your tire is flat."

"Yes, thank you captain obvious."

The young man frowned a little before his normal expression was back.

"You know, it's not difficult to change tire, you just take a wrench and –"

"I don't need a lesson for that! Can you do it?" Michiru was getting impatient, flinching at her harsh tone. A small part in her heart was worried if the blond would walk away.

"Open you trunk," his husky voice commanded in calm manner.

Afraid the man would change his mind, Michiru sped to push the button of the trunk. Wordlessly, the man took out a wrench and a jack. His skill was apparent when he completed his work under than 15 minutes. He stood up and faced the aqua hair girl, an arrogant smirk hanging at his lips.

"Done."

"Thank you." Michiru smiled sweetly at him, the kind of small making men falling to her feet. "I'm glad that there's still a gentleman in this world."

The man blinked dumbly as if he was confused. He rubbed the nape of her neck. He looked hesitant about something.

"Though I appreciate your gratitude, I was hoping if I you could pay me for my service." There was a blunt demand.

Michiru was surprised. She had naively thought that the man was sincere to help her without expecting any reward. In her entire life, countless men were willing to do anything for her in a chance of getting a slight recognition from her, surrendering to her beauty. But this handsome guy seemed that he could care less about the beauty in front of him, helping for the sake of money only.

_I take back my first impression of him. He's not a gentleman!_

Michiru ducked under her car to retrieve her purse. She gave a few notes to the man, slamming the money on his palm.

Smiling, the man took the notes and put them into his pocket. Michiru would think the smile was charming if her stomach was not roaring with anger.

00000000

Haruka smiled with a triumph. She would have a lunch today. She suspected the rich girl did not really look the value of the notes when she gave them to Haruka. The reward was a little too much for her small service but she would not complain about that. What a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh when the chauffer hurriedly open the door of Maybach Landaulet for her. Her arm would not break if she opened the door of the car by herself, she groaned inwardly. This was something she had not yet adjusted since she was accepted as a part of Tenoh family. She used to do everything by herself and because of that she felt irked whenever someone tried to help her especially for trivia matters. Often she thought she was treated like a handicapped when the maids prepared and ironed her uniform, served food for her and other things. She had informed them that she could handle all those things just fine but they said they were ordered to take care of her. She scowled to hear the reply but at the same time she understood the reason for that. It was just difficult for her. So she knew how to fend herself since she was 5 years old, thank you very much.

Sure she appreciated her life right now, she woke up with variety of breakfast served on the table and she did not have to work to earn that. She did not need to skip her breakfast or wonder when she could have her next meal. Everything was provided for her and all she needed was ask. But still.

She stepped out of the car and surveyed the handsome building in front of her. There was a magnificent signboard written 'Mugen Gakuen Academy' on it. Attending the prestigious school was another matter that troubled her. She had no idea how to behave or expect of formal school. The only education she used to have was 3-times-a-week classes held at the community hall in Detroit. And Haruka always thought that was formal education should look like only minus the inadequate textbooks, teachers, facilities and regular students. Judging from the appearance of this school she knew she was wrong.

The chauffeur bowed to her and get into the car and took off. Haruka bit her lips when she was bowed to, no one had ever show her that kind of respect before.

She then glanced at her watch, the principal had requested to meet her at 8.00 am and she had to hurry since she only had 5 minutes before the appointment.

000000000

"Mr. Haruka Tenoh, is it?" The principal of Mugen Gakuen Academy greeted the new student in English. When he had gotten a call from Tenoh Akio, he was extremely surprised to be informed that the grandson of Akio would attend the school. Of course he needed to ask the President of Garuda Corp once again if he had misheard. As far as he was aware, Tenoh Kei was the only Akio's grandson, an ex-student of Mugen.

"Please sit down, Mr. Tenoh. I'm honored to have you as a new addition to our school. " He studied the young man who sat across him, his slightly feminine features were on the right places, making him look pretty for a boy.

"I can speak Japanese." Haruka smiled at him.

"Oh, I was informed by your grandfather that you was born and raised in State. I guessed he forgot to mention that you are fluent in Japanese." He nodded at the boy, switching to his native language immediately. "I have to ask you this question personally, Tenoh-kun. I hope I don't cross any line."

"What is it?"

"Tenoh-sama told me you're already 18 and this school usually does not permit any students who are more than 17 to study here." Seeing the dejected face of the boy, he quickly continued, "I'm willing to make an exception since your family members have been studying here for generations. May I ask why you're behind in your study?"

"Family matter was the main reason for that. I'm sorry I can't indulge more information regarding that. I hope you understand."

"Well I believe we can overlook this matter." Of course it would be foolish of him to refuse the student who came from the rich family. Not that the other Mugen Gakuen Academy students were not rich but no one was as rich as Tenohs. Having Haruka as its student could guarantee some generous donations to the school. "Welcome to the school, Tenoh-kun."

The boy stood up and offered his hand before he retracted it, scratching his neck. The boy bowed and the principal gave a slight nodded.

00000000

"Okay class, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Tenoh Haruka. He's from America and I hope you guys could help him settle since this is the first time he came to our country."

Michiru tore her eyes off from her book when she heard the word Tenoh uttered by her History teacher.

_The Tenoh? _

She almost yelped when her eyes caught the sight of the new student. That blond who demanded money for his small service could not be the Tenoh. Gaping, she was puzzled with the new situation ahead of her. She heard small buzzing sound around her; apparently her classmates also were shock with this new student.

"Hai. I'm Tenoh Haruka." Haruka bowed awkwardly. Michiru admitted that he looked different in Mugen Gakuen uniform from the other day. His uniform fitted him perfectly and made him look more striking. It seemed that Mugen male uniform, the fish-blood blazer, dark green pants and green stripped tie were specifically designed for him. She never witnessed any male students who could don school uniform and at the same time looked like he just waltzed out from a fashion magazine.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the girls were drooling at him. She shook her head. _Very typical school girls_, she thought. Then the pair of green eyes caught her and she could tell he was surprised to see her. She narrowed her eyes and the tall man let out a shaky laugh.

She faintly heard Goto-sensei asked him to sit at the vacant chair. Haruka ruffled his hair and did as he was told. Michiru looked at him for the last time before focusing her attention to her teacher. But she struggled to do so as loads of questions were swimming in her head; those questions were particularly about the new student.

00000000

Haruka obediently sat on her chair. She was not sure why but she thought the girls were friendlier towards her and the boys seemed that they were about seconds away from smearing her onto wall. She wondered if that was part of Japanese culture she did not know about.

She glanced one last time at the aqua haired girl. Never in a million would she expect to see her again. She could feel her blush crept to her cheeks. It was embarrassing to be known as a Tenoh and you squeezed out a girl's money for your help. She had no idea what the girl would think of her. Maybe she should give the money back.

Haruka twirled her pen, her mind still thinking about the aqua haired girl. Why she got the feeling that she had met her somewhere aside from their brief encounter at the street near her motel. That rich girl looked familiar but she could not crack her brain to find the answer. Haruka shook her head, there's no way their path had been crossed before. She's from a wealthy family and Haruka was just a street rat.

Once the teacher resumed her teaching, Haruka absentmindedly went through her textbook. Technically speaking, her focus should be better since her stomach was filled up with a healthy breakfast but she was having a difficulty to catch up the History class. Perusing her textbook, she was not really familiar with the events and the faces of Japanese historical figures. The only famous people she recognized was Emperor Meiji since he was mentioned quite a few times when she learned the history of World War II.

Later, Haruka automatically zoned out from the lesson, barely listening to her History teacher's lecture. She had expected she would have this problem. She had asked her grandfather to register her to one of the international schools which used America syllabus. To her dismay, her grandfather had stated that all Tenoh attended Mugen Gakuen Academy and she was no exception. He'd also added that Haruka needed to learn at Japanese-medium-instruction school with Japanese students and teachers so she would learn more about her root. He'd permitted her to study abroad for her degree but she had to stay here for her high school education.

She cleared her thought and once gain shifted her attention on the whiteboard in front of her. She still had to excel at this subject nonetheless; hell she needed to be excellent at all subjects. She came here for the position as the sole heir of Garuda, she could not fail any subjects. It was not an option for her.

The bell rang. Haruka got up from her place and quickly caught up her retreating teacher.

"Goto-sensei."

"Yes, Tenoh-kun."

Haruka rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"I was wondering if I could get extra tutor for History. I found myself having trouble to grasp the content."

Haruka waited for the teacher's response agitatedly. Seeing the smile curved on her teacher's lips lifted her spirit.

"Of course you can. Well at least there is a student here who takes education seriously. Every Thursday you meet me at the teacher's lounge, 3pm sharp. I don't entertain late comers."

"Hai." She bowed to the teacher enthusiastically.

Haruka hummed happily when she strode off to her locker. One problem solved. Before she could open her designated locker, she saw three girls from her class approaching her.

"Tenoh-kun."

"Hai." Haruka managed to stop herself from bowing_. You don't have to bow to everyone, _she chided herself. "How can I help you?" Haruka asked politely. Being nice to everyone would do her good in regulating herself to her new environment.

Haruka frowned when one of the girls ducked her head and the other two squealed albeit not loudly. She wondered if she said something weird just now.

"Ano, Tenoh-kun. You're from US so that means you're good in English." One of the girls with a long dark hair spoke.

"You can say that. English is my mother tongue."

"The thing is, we three are pretty bad in that language and we need to do something about it or we'll flunk the subject on our next exam. We…if it is not too much trouble for you, we want to request your help in this matter."

Haruka was silent for a moment. She bit her lower lip. She was thinking if she had enough time to help others in their study since she had many things to do to get her study back on track.

"I'm happy to help but I'm not sure I have enough time for that. I, myself, need to have extra tutors for History, Modern Japanese, and almost all the subjects…"

"We can help you studying other subjects." The other answered in a high pitch voice. The three of them looked at her expectantly.

"Well… I guess we can arrange something then." Haruka flashed her lopsided grin.

"Alright!" They said in a perfect unison.

"Sorry. I don't get your names." Haruka asked politely. Her auditory receptor was assaulted by shrieking voices of the girls. They seemed excited to introduce themselves.

Haruka nodded when she got all their names. " Nice to meet you all. So is that okay for you ladies to have our meeting at library after class so we can arrange our schedule?"

"Hai." Again, the answer was given simultaneously by them.

Haruka smiled at the girls. "Then I see you guys tomorrow after class."

Haruka's remark earned another enthusiastic squealed from the trio. Maybe they were happy to have a study partner for English subject.

000000000

"I can't believe that new student is Tenoh Akio's grandson." One of the girls on the table spoke.

Michiru faintly heard the comment when she was having a lunch at the school's cafeteria. She shook her head in dismay. Ever since Haruka was introduced in the class, all of her classmates had not stopped talking about him.

"And he's hot. Really hot. Michiru what do you think of her?" The other girl asked her.

"He's alright." Michiru answered nonchalantly.

"Just alright? Are you blind? He's like a walking sex stick."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Then go on date with him. End of story." She was willing to do anything to stop the conversation. It had become increasingly annoying to hear Haruka this, Haruka that from her friends.

"That's the plan Michiru-chan."

"Ah speaking of the devil. Here he is." At that statement all girls on that table turned their heads to their object of adoration.

Haruka was at the counter alone, studying the menu. Just like any other female students Michiru's eyes zeroed in to that blonde. It seemed that Haruka was having trouble to choose his food based on the lunch lady's animated gestures who was explaining something to him. It took him almost 15 minutes to decide his menu. With the tray on his hands, Haruka surveyed around for a spot.

Michiru could see how nervous he was when almost eyes of the students were trained on him. He contemplated at his spot, clearly he was not sure where to sit. She paid him no mind and continued her eating.

"Tenoh-san. You can sit here if you don't mind."

Michiru almost spilled carbonara fettuccine when she heard one of the girls from her table called him up. She can't be serious? The last thing she wanted was sitting across the blond.

Michiru looked up from her plate and saw the relief face of Haruka. He strode toward them, smiling. Her eyes almost bulged when she saw the amount of food on his tray when he set it on the table in front of her. It could feed three healthy men. She studied the tray. Haruka had opted to have New York strip steak completed with mash potato and grilled asparagus, a bowl of rice and miso soup, fried noodles and side dishes like sashimi tempura, grilled mackerel, _dashiminaki_ egg, pickled vegetables and tofu. She doubted all the dishes could be finished judging from his lanky form. What a waste…

00000000

Haruka tried to watch the basketball game in front of her for another 5 minutes but to no avail. She quickly lost her concentration and found that sport to be boring. Definitely not her taste. She needed to start deciding which sport she would have joined soon. Haruka read the pamphlet again. There a few choices for extracurricular activities like horseback riding, golf, tennis, kendo, track field and so on. Well she did not think she could decide this at the short amount of time. She kept the pamphlet into her school bag.

Sitting leisurely on the chair of the last row for the spectators, Haruka opened her Physic book. Doing some exercise regarding Physic or Math subject always made her content and relaxed. Haruka would never claim herself as smart but she was really good when it came to calculus and physics. This was all thanks to a Japanese string theory physicist in her neighborhood who taught her Japanese, Science and Math. Their first meeting was not pleasant. Haruka broke in his lab at one night and she was caught red handed when the professor stayed up late to complete his paper about nano vacuum tubes.

The professor wanted so badly to call police but when seeing a nonchalant expression from Haruka, he suspected she would do what she did again after her time out. It would be a vicious cycle. He told Haruka she wouldn't be sent to jail if she met him every Sunday and Thursday after 5. He then had introduced Haruka to wonderful thing called science and she had been hooked up since then, particularly physics. He also taught her Japanese when he found out about her heritage.

"The strength of material can be quantified using Young's modulus." The sound of unfamiliar male voice jolted her out of reverie.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, Haruka found the source of the voice. In front of her, stood an average height man with black jet hair, a nice smile plastered on his face.

"That's the answer for the question no 6. Sorry I could not help but notice your answer for that question is wrong."

Haruka's mouth opened slightly. "What? Errm gee thank you I guess."

"You're welcome, I'm Yagami Kaidoh. I've never seen you before. You must be a new student."

"Yes. Haruka." Haruka gestured him to sit beside her.

"Just Haruka? What's your family name?"

The blonde sighed dramatically. "Why can't I introduce myself without having my family name dangling over?"

"It's fine if you're reluctant." Kaidoh laughed.

"It's not like that, I just want to be little mysterious." Haruka joked dryly.

"Vey well, mysterious Haruka-san. So which kind of group are you in? The have or the have-not?"

Haruka's face twisted in confusion, that must be another thing that she did have no clue whatsoever about her new world.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're talking about." Haruka decided she was done for her revision today and closed her book. Now her attention was concentrated on the new guest. This could be another lesson she should know about.

"Well, you must be really new here. Okay, I'll explain to you as simple as I can. In this school, we have two types of students. The first one are the rich students. Then, the second one are the scholarship students who get offered places in this school because they are excellent in academic, sport and music. So these rich kids call the scholarship students as the haves-not. They think they are the one who pay the haves-not to study here. Maybe it's true because the scholarship students do not have to pay a single cent to enter this school."

"It seems suicidal to put snobbish wealthy kids with hardworking, poor students with this stupid caste system. And I guess you're the have-not."

"Yes it is but this system has been securing Mugen Gakuen Academy status by having excellent achievements, and luxurious facilities. And you're right, I've earned scholarship to attend this school." Kaidoh smiled sheepishly. "I… I got to ask, how did you know that?"

Haruka smirked victoriously. "Well, I noticed –"

Haruka sentenced was interrupted by a loud 'thunk'. Her eyes widened when she saw the ball landed squarely on Kaidoh's face, producing a loud 'ouf' from him. His face contorted in pain.

"Ops."

Haruka's eyes darted at the basketball court where the voice came from. She saw one the players smiling at them, unapologetically. He must be the one who threw that ball.

Haruka did not miss the way his friends laughing at the _incident_.

"Kaidoh-kun, be a dear and give us the ball back."

Without saying anything, Kaidoh tossed the offending object to him. The game resumed as if nothing had happened. Haruka noticed Kaidoh was clenching and unclenching his fists, his posture was rather rigid.

" He did it intentionally. We are sitting at the furthest corner from the court, if he slipped, the ball would not reach at our location not matter how fast it accelerates, unless he really aim it to your direction.

"I know." Kaidoh's reply was simple and calm. Haruka stared at him incredulously, thinking why he did not want to fight back. It was clear he had been provoked.

"And you just gonna let him be?"

Kaidoh sighed. "What's the point of fighting him? He's filthy rich, the epitome of the_ have_. One word from him and I will be sent back to my hometown. I know my place here. Do you know who his father is? Besides, it's not the first time, I'm used to his antics." Haruka shrugged; if Kaidoh refused to stand up for himself then she won't do anything about it. However, she would be more than happy to join the party if he decided that bastard need a lesson or two. At least she could release her tension that had been penning up since her arrival at Japan. She had a ridiculous urge to punch someone.

"If you're treated badly here, why don't you just go to another school?"

"I would say you are a rich kid then based on your question." He leaned his back on his chair, crossing his hands across his chest. "Maybe you don't know this, Mugen offers one of the best scholarship in Japan. It pays your school fee, stationery, school uniform, school bag and other things. I even get pocket money. Everything is paid for me and I get the chance to study at the school which has the best facilities. I mean have you seen our swimming pool? I guess all I need to do is survive here and keep my head down."

Haruka nodded in understanding.

"That rude boy… who is he?"

"Kaneshiro Obata, the heir for Kaneshiro Textile. His great grandfather is the founder of the school. To put it bluntly, this is his family's school. I know you're also wealthy but my advice for you: don't cross him if you want to stay here."

"Don't worry. I don't like to get into trouble. I came here to study, that's all." Haruka replied casually. She was tempted to say that she was not afraid of him. She was willing to bet her allowance that Kaneshiro bastard would not even dare to lay his finger on her once he knew she was Akio's granddaughter or grandson, whatever. "Besides, I don't like violence." Haruka continued.

"Do you still need any help for your revision? I'm quite bored right now so maybe I can help."

"Speaking of which, I am little fuzzy with -," Once again their conversation was disturbed when Haruka's eyes caught the sight of a speeding ball, coming directly to her. She dodged the ball but it still hit her right shoulder and bounced onto the floor.

Haruka clenched her teeth. Her blood was running rampant in her body and her head was getting hot.

"That fucker is going to bleed." She got up from the chair. Before she could descend the stairs, her fore arm was gripped.

"Haruka, just ignore him." Kaidoh whispered loudly. Haruka pried her hand off from him and walked toward the soon-to-be-dead boy.

Facing face to face, Haruka noticed that the boy was slightly taller than her but his height hardly intimidated her. She had faced worse and still won.

"If that's the way you play the game, you must be a serious fucking retard." Haruka spat loudly. And with that she had caused the entire game to stop and all eyes fixed on her. The crowd hushed in disbelief.

Obata's expression had the mixture of anger and surprise when that statement was directed to him. Obviously no one had said that kind of thing to him before, Haruka deducted.

"Gaijin-kun, before you speak to me, you should know you place in this school." Obata grabbed her tie roughly and pulled toward him, their faces were closed to each other.

Haruka tilted her heard slightly, challenging him to punch her face.

"Maybe I don't know my place here but I know where my shoes will be soon. In your ass." Haruka almost laughed when she saw Kaidoh's pale expression upon hearing that.

Obata fists lashed out, driving into her gut with searing hot force. Haruka gritted her teeth in pain when she felt her diaphragm was jabbed with a punch and she stumbled a little. She shook her head when her lungs worked again. She smirked inwardly.

"My grandmother hit harder than you, _pussy_." Haruka taunted him. Before the second punch can touch her, Haruka twisted his hand on his back and her other hand clutched his hair painfully.

"Thank you for hitting me first. Now I can claim I hit you for self-defense when both of us get reprimanded later." Haruka whispered dryly. Obata tried to wiggle from her grasp. She gave him a swift kick to the back of his knee. He yelped in pain and kneeled. "Now apologize." Haruka commanded in a low voice.

"Go to hell!"

Haruka tightened her grip on his hair, making him scream in agony.

"Do you know who I am Gaijin?!"

"I do. Now apologize. I won't say it for a third time." Haruka was on the verge of losing her cool, she could not promise if the boy could walk away unscathed if he kept calling her with an insulting name.

" You son of b-" Haruka connected her knee to his back with a great force causing his face to be slammed onto the ground. He screamed once again. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Now say sorry to Yagami-san." Haruka directed his head to her new acquaintance. Kaidoh looked he was about to piss himself.

"Ano… Haruka it's fine. Really. Please. Just please let him go." He stammered.

Haruka ignored him. "Kaneshiro." She warned her captive once again.

"…I apologize, Yagami-san for hitting you." Obata said in a weak voice. He almost cried for being humiliated and hurt in public, by a new student no less.

"I'm sure you do not enjoy being bullied and degraded in front of your classmates. So stop from being an asshole or I swear I would make you regret for being born at all."

Once satisfied, she released him and smirked. She swept up her messy bang, fixed her tie and adjusted her blazer. Without a glance, she walked away from the scene, she had attracted too much attention to herself.

Her shoulder was grabbed by Kaidoh.

"Are you crazy, pulling that stunt in front of people. Do you realize that he's going to expel me from this school!?" Kaidoh shouted angrily at her. Haruka sighed. She felt guilty for making him scared and terrified with what had happened.

"Don't worry. He's not going to do that. He's-"

"Maybe he won't kick you out but he'll do that to me!"

Haruka pinned the man on the wall by pressing his shoulders. "Would you fucking listen to me for a second?! He won't dare to harm you anymore because I'd warned him. By the way, I forgot to tell you, I'm _Tenoh_ Haruka. Yes_ the_ Tenoh. So do you think he's still going to kick you out from this school when I got your back? I don't think so. Now excuse me, it's already late and I want to go home."

Haruka get off from the man. She scratched her head in a frustrated manner.

_What a great first day, Haruka. You promised yourself to impress your grandfather and not even 12 hours at school you've acted like a yakuza. You swore and fought. Yes he's an asshole but you should not hit him too hard. A little more pressure on his spine by your knee could cause him to be paralyzed for the rest of his life. This was not a street fight that you used to Haruka. _

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka stuffed another grilled lobster into her plate.

"How's school?" Akio asked, breaking the silence at the dinner table.

"Okay I guess." Haruka answered.

"I heard you had a clash with Kaneshiro, is it true?" Kei's mother, Usumi spoke. Upon hearing that, Akio stared at her intensely. Haruka gulped. _Damn you old woman._

"He punched me first, picking on me because I'm the new student. I'm Tenoh, I can't let myself to be bullied, right?"

Akio nodded, satisfied with the answer. He did not ask any further question and Haruka relaxed little.

"Is Kei going to join us for the company's party next two weeks?" her grandfather directed his attention to Usumi.

"Yes Otousan. He will have finished his exam during that time."

"Good. I want everyone is present because I'm planning to introduce Haruka to public." Usumi nodded solemnly and Haruka grinned mockingly at her. She knew Usumi was worried about her son's position as the heir since Haruka appeared.

"Ojiisan, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I think I can study better if I stay at the hostel. Are you okay with that Ojiisan?" Haruka asked with caution.

"Why? What's wrong with living in this house? You just lived here for a week and you already wanted to move out?" Akio's voice was calm but firm.

"Haruka-san, I've just met you and now you want to stay at the hostel? Oh come on. It's not cool." Usumi's daughter Kaya pouted, earning a death glare from Usumi.

Haruka took a deep breath. " Ojiisan, I need to work twice harder than everyone else just to get the same result as them. Because of that I can't waste any time. It takes me one hour to travel here to the school so I waste 2 hours on the road everyday. Those times can be used to do revision or homework. Besides, I need study partners. I know you can hire tutors for me but I already have excellent teachers for that. What I need is peers who can study together with me and the hostel can provide that. I'm already 18, Ojiisan, I want to enter college before I'm 20. Don't' worry I'm still coming home every two weeks."

Akio was silent for a moment. He tilted his square-rimmed glass.

"I think nothing is wrong with that idea Otousan. Haruka can improve his study by doing this." Haruka smirked when she heard Usumi supported her. Of course, her late father's mistress would be happy to get rid of her from the estate.

Akio nodded.

"Granted. Haruka-kun, do you need your own car? There's a few cars in the garage. Take any car that you fancy."

"I can take a car from the garage?" Haruka asked in disbelief. Her grandfather was going to give him a car?

"Or you can have a new one. After all you're already 18. Kei has got his first car so I believe it's time for you to have yours." Haruka choked her food. She hastily reached her glass and downed her drink all at once. She's going to get a freaking car?! Haruka thought she was about to have a heart attack.

_Go to school and I am rewarded with a car? God I'm rich._

0000000

Haruka packed all her books into a box and sealed it with sellotape. All done. Since she did not have much of possessions, hence it only took a short amount of time for her to pack her stuff.

"Haruka-san. This is your uniform." Without warning Kaya barged in her bedroom. Haruka hurriedly checked herself if she was decent.

_A boxer shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Okay, thank God I'm not naked. Does she know how to knock? And do I need to remind myself to lock my own damn door?_

"Arigato Oneesan. You're a good sister." Haruka took the uniform from her.

"Hey I'm not your sister!" Kaya protested. "We didn't share the same father or mother."

"Fine." Haruka laughed playfully.

"Go put your uniform on or you're going to be late for your hostel registration."

"Okay. Okay." Haruka chuckled while padding to her bathroom.

"You know, you can just do it here, right? You're a man, you should have no problem changing your clothes in front of me."

Before closing the door, Haruka hastily replied, "I'm not really comfortable with nudity. I don't take my clothes off in front of everyone."

"Not even in front of your girlfriend?" Kaya's voice was slightly muffled when Haruka closed the door but she still heard it perfectly.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Kaya-san." Haruka said loudly to make sure her voice got through the thickness of the wall between them.

She heard Kaya laughed. "Of course you don't have a girlfriend right now, you just ran away from America, leaving whoever she is behind." She teased.

"No, I never have a girlfriend." Haruka came out with fully dressed. She reached for her school bag and slung it over her shoulder and bent to pick her box.

"Haruka-chan don't bother, someone else will carry that to your car."

"Oh, okay." Haruka stood and rubbed her neck.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the car," Kaya nonchalantly linked her arm through Haruka's. "Why?"

Haruka blinked, "Why what?"

Kaya rolled her eyes, "Why you never have a girlfriend?"

Haruka struggled to formulate an answer when she could feel the swell of Kaya's breast pressing her arm. _This is so damn weird._ She squirmed her arm with careful subtlety but the grip was tightened even more. She gave up. "I don't know. Maybe I was preoccupied with… loads of things." _Like running away from gangs, looking for jobs, trying to survive every damn day or … pretending to be a man._

They reached the basement where all the shiny imported cars lined up proudly. Haruka grinned when she saw her new car. At first, she just wanted to pick a car from her grandfather's collection but to her disappointment, all the cars were more suited for old businessmen. Plus he had more antique cars than the latest ones. Haruka figured her grandfather would hunt her down if she drove his treasured 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO to school.

So she joked to her grandfather that she wanted one of the Lamborghini cars and gave him a brochure. She did not expect him to buy that since she'd just stated that casually. Haruka actually had contemplated between Mitsubishi Evo Lancer and Nissan Skyline, the cars that she thought more suitable for her. Next thing she knew Akio asked her to go to basement to check out her new car before she could even make up her mind about her choice. She almost faint at the sight presented to her – a silver Lamborghini Reventon that looked just exactly like the picture on the brochure. Of course she did not collapse at that instant but her nose bled.

"Kaya-san please meet my new girlfriend. She's hot, isn't she? I mean look at her body." Haruka stated good-humoredly, caressing the steel body. This car was perfect for her. "I love you Reventon, we're going to be happy together."

"Err you two need to be left alone?"

Haruka let out a small chuckle. "Heh no. Hey Kaya-san thank you though."

"For what? I haven't done anything for you."

Haruka leaned on the car, waiting for the servants carrying her boxes. "I don't know, for not hating me I guess. I just got here and suddenly Ojiisan told you guys that I'm his grandson. Your mother didn't accept enthusiastically the news but that's expected and understandable. My presence here can threaten your brother status as the inheritor for Garuda but you still treat me nicely. I don't get it. Why?"

Kaya smiled and leaned beside Haruka. "Haruka-san, I'm not Tenoh. I'm grateful enough Ojiisan is willing to take me in and consider me as his granddaughter; I don't have any right to the company. That being said, it does not affect my future if Kei or you get the company. The result will be the same. If you inherit the company I'll still support you."

Haruka nodded. "I really appreciate that."

00000000

Her cellphone rang for the second time. Haruka huffed her hair in annoyance.

"King Ruka, AFK." Haruka spoke. She took off her headphone and picked up her phone. "Hai. Yes. I know that. Yes. I've received the suits. No. I can go there by myself. Okay. Hai." She hung up when the caller ended the conversation. Her desire to continue her online game had been dissuaded greatly.

Haruka glanced at her roommate Kaidoh who was intently slashing his enemies with his Scion Sword, virtually.

"Okay Kaidoh-san, I know we have discussed this matter but I have to ask you again, can you accompany me for the event this evening?"

"Lulu The Conqueror, AFK." Kaidoh turned his head disapprovingly. "I've told you many times, you need a girl as your date."

"I don't need a date, I need a wingman. Come on Kaidoh-san. I've never been to this kind of party."

Kaidoh set down his headphone and get up from his chair. He crossed his arms, "And I've been to high end parties for the hundredth times," Kaidoh replied rather sarcastically. "Haruka-san, I don't think I'm a suitable company for that kind of social event. Now excuse me I have an evil goblin to kill."

"That makes two of us. Please, I really need your help right now."

"Ask someone else."

"It's maybe difficult for me to say this but I don't have much friends here. You're my only friend so far. Besides, Ojiisan really wanted to meet you since I've mentioned you to him a few times. He's happy you're helping me with my study." Seeing her roommate still gave her a skeptical look, she continued, "Okay Kaidoh-san, here's the deal. You come with me at the party and I will make sure you get a ticket to the upcoming comic con."

Kaidoh threw his arms into the air in an exasperated manner, "Fine. You win. But I need a suit."

"No problem. I have a few tuxedoes and suits. We have the same built and height so you can take one of those." Haruka grinned. She walked to her closet and took out her tuxedoes and suits delivered to her the day before. "Here."

"So which one will you wear?"

Haruka scratched her head. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what's the difference between a tux and a suit, which means I'm not sure which one is more appropriate for this event. I don't know how to do bow tie maybe I'll go with this one, this is the safest choice I guess." Haruka pointed to the suit consisting of a black single-breasted jacket and a pair of matching pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a black satin tie.

"Then I'll take this grey suit. Done. Since I was too busy protesting your idea before, I forgot to ask this. Why Garuda is having a party?"

Haruka collected her suit and was ready to retreat to the bathroom. She stopped at the door, "Garuda has closed a deal to buy Corsairs White Knight, an American football team. It's a major international purchase for the company. Tenoh Akio himself is going to make an announcement."

"White Knight? Never heard of it."

"That's because the only sport you know is Quidditch."

After one hour, both Haruka and Kaidoh were ready for the event. Actually they could have shorter time to suit up but Kaidoh had decided that it was a good idea to knot his tie using Eldredge style. He then had spent 30 minutes watching tutorial videos for that.

They got out from the hostel building and headed toward the parking lots.

"No matter how many times I look at your car, I still got goose bumps. You know with this car, you can pick up any girl without uttering a single syllable. Reventon will do the talking for you. Seriously, it's like God created this car himself. Accelerating at 221 miles per hour, exterior styling inspired by the fastest airplane. It's just… wow."

Haruka grinned like a proud mother.

"Come to think of it, I hope people don't mistake us for a gay couple since we share a ride together."

"Aww. There goes my chance with all the girls at the party," Kaidoh whined like a petulant child.

0000000

Michiru feigned an interest when a couple of girls retelling about their latest vacations, shopping spree and so on. She fiddled her drink absentmindedly, barely listening to the conversation. Her eyes darted around the hall to find any source of entertainment for her dull night.

Her eyes then caught an interesting sight. Kaidoh and Haruka.

The pair entered the hall, jaws dropping at the interior design of the room. The two of them looked like children in a candy store, mesmerized by everything. She could not suppress the chuckle when they took time to scrutinize an indoor waterfall. At least they could be fun companions in this evening.

Their infatuation with the grand hall was short lived when Haruka and Kaidoh pounced at the waiter passing by. They took a tray of the cupcakes from the waiter and scarfed the whole it down. Michiru shook her head in amusement when they kept gallivanting from waiter to waiter, eating what they could find.

Haruka usually looked uptight at the class but now he was wearing a goofy smile on his face. Michiru had to admit he looked more adorable that way.

Her admiration faltered when something inside her mind clicked. She had seen that goofy smile before, way before their brief encounter at the street.

She stared at Haruka carefully. Yes. Haruka looked eerily familiar to her now. His blonde hair, his green eyes and his smile. She was sure she had met him before. She did not have an eidetic memory but she was confident with that fact.

And suddenly everything made sense. When she met Haruka again at Harujuku street, she was too angry at her car problem (and captivated by his good look) that she didn't notice she had met him before. The second time she saw him, she was too surprised to learn that the same guy was Akio's grandson. Now when her mental was at its optimum state without being distracted by anything, she then remembered everything. She had met Haruka at New York three years ago…

00000000000

Michiru looked around her surrounding in her extremely alarming state. She ended up in an alley when she took a little tour alone in this city. Fear billowed at the pit of her stomach when she realized she was lost.

It was a horrible, horrible idea to sneak out from the hotel when his father was having an emergency business meeting. But it was not entirely her fault. This was her first time coming to New York. Of course she found it exciting to wander around the city but his father did not have the time for that. So she took matters into her own hand.

"Are you lost princess? Maybe we can help," The oldest teenager probably was not more than 19 years old approaching her. He gave her a malicious smirk.

"You can take all my money but please…please don't hurt me," Michiru pleaded in English. She was not completely hopeless when it came to threats. She was a black belt Judo practitioner thus she knew she could take down three guys if she was attacked. But 5 guys at the same time? This was not a movie where a hero can beat up a dozen of bad guys without breaking sweat.

Michiru was aware of her slim chance in this confrontation.

The boys grinned wider, circling her like a pack of wolves.

"Oh we won't hurt you." That boy licked his lip.

"Boys we have another job-," Another teenager appeared from the corner. "What the fuck you're doing?"

Michiru saw a scrawny boy with blond hair approaching them. He was shorter and looked younger than the supposed leader of the gang. She was surprised when all the boys cowered to his presence.

"I ask you what's going on here?!" The blond demanded, voice raising. The boy of nineteen shrunk a little and found a dirty greasy ground was more interesting to look at. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the shorter kid easily gripped his hands around the boy's collar. Now the predator became the prey.

"Just fooling around."

"Oh really?" The shorter boy narrowed his eyes. "Did I tell you that I don't have time for you fuck ups?! We don't do this kind of things anymore. Fuck off."

The boys scurried away without further delay.

Michiru took a step backward when the green eyes gazed at her. "Who are you?" Her hostile tone was obvious. At least she knew she could knock out one lanky boy.

"Relax, I'm not a bad guy here. My friends call me Ruka."

"I'm … just a …" Michiru was contemplated whether it was a good idea to tell him her name.

"That's okay. No need to tell me your name," the boy conceded.

Michiru knew it was foolish to easily trust a stranger but she didn't have much choice. Besides, if the blond wanted to hurt her, he could have done that earlier. "I need to get to the Renaissance Hotel. Can you tell me the direction?"

"Renaissance Hotel? Damn you're rich. I know the way. Come on." He tilted his head, prompting Michiru to follow him. "What are you doing here?"

" I think I got my ticket wrong when I took a subway. Apparently there's miscommunication when I bought the ticket at the counter." Michiru replied embarrassedly. She did her best to follow behind him.

"If I were you, I'd got rid of that fancy trench coat. Don't want to attract too much attention outside this neighborhood. Based on your look and accent you must be a Japanese or Korean."

Michiru quickly took her trench coat off and shoved it into her bag. "Japanese." The reply was simple as she was distracted with a tattoo engraved on the arm of the boy. His short sleeved shirt covered most of it but she still could see it when the boy swayed his arms while walking.

"You have a tattoo."

"Yes, I do."

"Can I see it?"

The blond sighed with the request but he lifted his sleeve up nonetheless, revealing a picture of a wolf. "I got this when I earned my sleeve."

"Why a wolf?"

"Kinda group ID, Blue Wolf," he said.

Nodded, Michiru was satisfied with the answer.

She started having a trouble to keep up with his pace when they entered a particularly crowded area. The boy noticed that and he grabbed her wrist, avoiding her from getting lost in a sea of people. His grip was strong and confident. She could feel that she was blushing. Except her father, no male had ever touched her intimately before.

His rough hand gave her a sense of security.

"Wait here. I'll get the tickets." The boy maneuvered his way around the crowd with an ease. It did not take him much time to come back with the right tickets to her destination.

They waited for the train in a silence, standing beside each other awkwardly.

Once the train arrived, the boy grabbed her hand once again. The train was packed like a sardine. Michiru tried to find a proper place to stand but before she could hold on to something, she lost her balance when the train moved. She accidently latched on the boy's shirt and hugged him, holding him tightly like he was her lifeline. He did not say anything but Michiru could see his face reddened and he looked at everything but her. She cleared her throat and pulled away from him but her clasp on the boy's shirt was not released. It was too congested in the train so she could not reach for anything to hold. His shirt would do the trick. They spent their time in the train standing closely with each other. She could smell the heady mix of male musk and something so faint and sweet, it made her want to press her face to his chest for a better smell.

The blond led her out of the train when it stopped. She knew it was bizarre to say this but she felt safe and protected when she was with him.

"We're almost there. See that building? That's your hotel."

Michiru looked up to see an image of a familiar building, situated 500 metres from them. She was surprised that the boy ended up being honest. They arrived at their destination sooner that she had expected.

Suddenly, she felt relieved and … sad at the same time.

"So… you seem like a nice guy…why are you in gangs?"

"Trust me it's not exactly my first choice for a career," his goofy grin made an appearance. Michiru decided that that kind of smile did not belong to a street rat, it was too... innocent. "Not everyone in the gangs is a bad person."

"Maybe." Michiru smiled at him.

"Since the probability of us meet again is one in a million, I'll let you know one secret though, I'm a girl."

Michiru almost dropped her jaws. "That can't be true. I mean you look like … are you serious?"

"For security reason. That and people would respect you and listen to you better if they think you have something dangling between your legs. That's how you fit into a gang." Ruka wiggled her eyebrows. "It's their fault that they think I'm a man, just because I know how to beat crap out of guys. I never tell them I'm a man."

They stopped at the entrance of the luxurious hotel. "Here we are. The security guard would not let me pass through this door, so this is it."

"I … erm better go."

"Okay." Ruka turned around and walked away.

"Wait." The blonde stopped. Michiru stepped closer to her. She tip toed and kissed Ruka's cheek. "Thank you."

The blonde smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

000000000

Tenoh Haruka was a woman.

Haruka was a woman!

Michiru gasped upon realizing that. Haruka was the same person who saved her three years ago. The blonde might have been 6 inch taller and her voice was deeper since that day but she almost looked exactly the same. Michiru knew that.

Did Haruka recognize her?

"There you are Michiru-san. I've been looking for you." Michiru turned to see her father approaching her. "Akio-Ojisan is already here. Come, let's say hi to him."

"Why?" Michiru was perplexed.

"Everyone knew he is looking for a future wife for Haruka."

"Already?" She asked, surprised.

"Tenoh family are nothing but paranoid when it comes to their family fortune, that is one of their few admirable qualities. So the brides for Tenoh heirs are chosen carefully and they usually engaged at the early age. Kei got engaged when he was 16, even Akio was set to marry his wife before he was even born. "

"But Haruka's father married an ordinary girl, right?"

"Yes, after he divorced his first wife whom he was forced to marry with at the age of 20. You're Haruka's classmate. You may have an opportunity to be part of Tenoh."

"Otousan, please don't joke about this matter, that's not even funny. We've talked about this already. No arranged marriage for me." She retorted. She had lots of things in her mind, she really could not deal with this now.

"Fine. Fine. But it wouldn't hurt to have a friendly chat with him. " Her father flashed his shit-eating grin.

"Excuse me." Haruka's voice interrupted their conversation. "Are you Kaioh Ide? The first Japanese F1 racer who won World Championship 25 years ago."

Michiru's father looked dumbfounded. Of course he did not expect there's still a youngster recognize him as a racer. Michiru knew since his retirement, he was acknowledged more as a successful business in the motor industry than the legend racer. She could sense his pride swelling in his chest as someone knew him and his past achievement. "Yes I am."

Michiru stifled her laughter when her father puffed his chest and stood a little taller.

Haruka bowed instantly. "God I … I'm so happy to finally meet you. Kaioh-san, I'm your big fan. You're my hero. When people said we Japanese would never set our foot on a podium in Formula One, you had shut their mouth with your dramatic winning. I used to dream to be a racer just like you. I had posters of you all over my walls when I was a kid."

"Used to? You're still young. You still have time to realize your dream. What's your name, young man?"

"Tenoh Haruka."

"Tenoh Haruka? So this is Haruka, Tenoh Akio's second grandson. You're Michiru's classmate, correct?" Michiru rolled her eyes when she saw her father was amazed by Haruka as much as the blonde was amazed by him.

"Yes."

Michiru watched the interaction between Haruka and her father. It did not seem that Haruka recognized her at all. She cleared her throat when both of them was chatting animatedly, unintentionally ignoring her.

"Oh. Kaioh Michiru-san. Hi. Sorry. It just that I could not believe I have a chance to meet my childhood hero."

"Haruka you lived in New York before, right?" Michiru changed the topic quickly. She needed to confirm her suspicion before jumping into a conclusion.

"Yes."

"It's very interesting city, isn't it? Sadly I just visited it once. But I've made an acquaintance with someone when I was there but we never contacted each other after that. I don't know much about her except her name. Her friends called her _Ruka_."

The moment that name was out from her lips, she could see Haruka's blood left his… her face. Michiru had struck a nerve.

0000000

"Excuse me." Haruka felt dizzy. She felt like air was sucked out from her lungs. She practically ran from Kaiohs. It was too dangerous for her to stay here. She steered herself to a secluded room. She clutched her beating chest.

_Don't tell me that Michiru is the rich girl I met a long time ago. God she knew I am a woman! What am I supposed to do? I haven't met my rival, Kei and my cover was over? I can't believe this! What should I do? What's the odd of me meeting her again, Ruka? One in a million and yet here she is._

Haruka shrugged her blazer off and loosened up her tie. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. She was on the verge of having a panic attack. Michiru knew she was a woman! All of her plan would be failed. Everything would be useless.

"Tenoh-san."

She spun around and her fear doubled over when she saw Michiru.

"So you're a woman."

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous."

"There's one way to find out, _Ruka_."

"Stop calling me that!"

Haruka gulped when Michiru cornered her. The aqua –haired girl took her hand. Haruka was speechless. She was too shocked to react when Michiru unbuttoned her wrist shirt and rolled up her sleeve showing her wolf tattoo.

Gaining her sense, Haruka pulled away her arm roughly and fixed her sleeve. "Yes, I'm that Ruka. I'm a woman. Satisfied?" She figured it was a waste of time to deny that. Suddenly her eyes caught another figure in the room. "For Christ's sake Kaidoh! What the hell are you doing here?!" Haruka yelled.

Great. Everything was just great.

Kaidoh who was devouring a cheesake in a corner widened his eyes. He did his best to fuse himself with his chair, "Ermm… I was getting a cheesake from the kitchen…I should go." He turned toward the door.

"The hell you should. You've heard everything." Haruka not so gently grabbed his collar, preventing his retreat. "Sit here." Haruka pressed the bridge of her nose. "I can explain."

"Is there anything else to explain? You parade yourself as a man to get Garuda. It's simple as that. Do you know how dire the consequences once your secret is out?" Michiru lashed out.

"Watch out your condescending tone Kaioh Michiru! You've no idea what I've been through in my life. If I wasn't too desperate, I'd not be interested to come to this country to claim that company!"

"But it doesn't justify your decision to fool everyone about your gender."

"Kaioh-san I'm sure Haruka has a reason for doing that. Let's hear his..her side of story." Kaidoh's calm demeanor soothed Haruka's anger.

"You guys want to know why I want Garuda? Fine. Because of that company my mom was chased out from the family. She could not bear a son, a male heir and my father kicked her out penniless once his mistress gave him a son. She was deported to her hometown, Detroit. I know I sound cruel but I'm glad my father died before he had a chance to marry that pig. If he were alive, I would have gutted my own father for turning my mum's life into a hell."

"But did your family at least give your mother some money?" Kaidoh asked.

"My mother never received a single cent from them. I have two theories for that. One, my grandfather and my father couldn't care less about me and my mum once Kei was born and two my father and his mistress spun around stories about my mother. Maybe they claimed she was a bad wife, too American to be part of Tenoh or it was her own choice to get out from the house or something like that. However those were only my assumptions. My father and my grandfather didn't even know my existence. Apparently I was conceived a few weeks before my mom was kicked out. Then with no money, no family, no home, everything was too overwhelming for my mother. She committed suicide when I was 4 years old and I told my grandfather she died because of cancer, I don't want them to think that they had won. After her death I lived at an orphanage … and something happened to me when I was there. I ran away and lived at streets, joined gangs and taught myself to survive. I was always curious about my father so I did some research about him. Surprisingly, it wasn't so difficult to find about Tenoh, so I decided to claim my right. I didn't' have a birth certificate, I knew some people who could forge some documents so I officially registered myself as a male and came here." Haruka closed her eyes. She refused to indulge them into her past life with unnecessary details. That was the most she was willing to share. She would bring the rest of the story to her grave.

"I need this to get out from my past. I'm tired of doing things that I'm ashamed of so I could live on to see the other day. I'm tired of being forced to do things that I don't want to do so I could have a meal for the day or a roof to sleep under at night. I don't want that. I want to know … how it feels to wake up in the morning and not feel … sad … and learn what it's like to walk down the street and not look over my shoulder. I want to be happy. I want a normal life, education, a home, a family. And I had that… when Akio admitted me as his grandson. Why do I want Garuda? That company turned my life upside down. Everything happened to me is because of that company. Once I take it over, I will shred its phallic dominance that has been a curse to pieces. I'm disguising myself as a man because I wanted to prove everyone especially Ojiisan that even a woman can manage Garuda. If I came here as a girl I would not stand a chance to compete with my older brother. I just need one shot, one chance to show Ojiisan that I'm capable to handle the company even though I don't have a penis." Haruka took a deep breath. "There's nothing I could do to stop you guys from telling the truth to others and I'm not gonna blame you for doing that. I know I can't keep my cover forever; I'm just surprised it was over too soon. I just thought that at least I'll get the company before revealing my true gender. Well now it's over I might as well get it over with. Go to America again, back to my root, back to square one."

Michiru and Kaidoh looked at each other, contemplating of what to do next with information spilling to them.

"Haruka, I'm sorry with what I've said just now."

"No. It's okay, you don't know, Kaioh-san. Look, allow me to drop the bomb to Ojiisan myself okay. Just pray for me that he's not going to kill me after this." Haruka strode to the door, putting back her blazer on. She walked to the door in a defeated manner, shoulders slouching. This was over. Nobody could say she had not tried.

"Haruka-san, wait. I think … it is not our right to tell your secret to anyone. Obviously you know what you're doing and you're ready for the consequences. I'm not going to pretend that I understand your hardship. It's your call whether you want to cover your secret or reveal it." Kaidoh spoke.

"Well I … agree with Yagami-san. We're not telling anyone about this. I don't feel comfortable to rat you out. It doesn't feel … right."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. Was she hearing it right? They'd keep her secret? Why would they do that? What did they possibly hope to gain from doing that? What were their angles? Most people she met usually helped her because they wanted something from her.

"Why?"

"Err because we're friends?" Kaidoh offered. " No offense, Haruka-san, though I know you're a woman and has breasts and all I still think you're like one of the guys, you know. I can't imagine you as a girl. Maybe the image of you kicked Obata's ass burned in my brain that made it difficult for me to perceive you as such. By the way, are you still okay with you being my roommate because if you want to move to another room, I completely understand that."

"To where? Girl dormitory? I have no problem sharing a room with you." Haruka smirked. She breathed easier when she was ten pound lighter.

"So we have cleared the air, let's get out of here before Akio-sama looking for his grandson." Michiru chimed in. Haruka barely stepped out from the door when Michiru stopped her. "Tenoh-san, your tie is a mess," she casually fixed the blonde's tie. Haruka could feel her cheeks were getting hot. She stuck out her tongue to Kaidoh when he gave her an insufferable smirk. "I have to say, I'm a little bit offended that you did not even remember me at first."

"Of course I did. How can I forget a rich girl who was lost because she got her ticket wrong. It somehow slipped my mind at some point, a lot of things happened to me since these past three years. And please call me Haruka. Tenoh is my grandfather … and my late father … and my step brother… and my other relatives."

"Okay. Then you should call me by first name too. You too, Kaidoh-san."

"No problem Michiru-san."

"A word of warning, Haruka-san. Your grandfather is busy looking for your future bride."

"What?!You must be joking!"

"No, I'm serious. My father told me before you interrupted us with your fangirling episode."

"Is the old man really out of his mind? Did he know I'm just 18 and I only came here less than a month?"

"Kei-senpai got engaged when he was 16." Michiru added, earning a heartfelt laugh from Kaidoh.

"Come to think of it, I did hear he talked about finding suitors. I seriously thought he meant that for him. Crap, what should I do?"

Haruka bit her bottom lip. One problem downed and another one appeared.

"Well, during your wedding day, at the altar before you say 'I do' to you bride, your only options there will be … hmm … to fake a heart attack or have a real one." Michiru supplied helpfully.

"Thanks a lot. I'll try to remember that when that day comes" Haruka replied sarcastically.

"Don't tease her too much Michiru-san. There's a possibility that Akio-sama is going to pair you two together."

"No way!" Both Haruka and Michiru protested vehemently.

The trio headed out of the room.

"Haruka-kun," Akio's voice caught her attention. "Please come here," he tried to make it sounded as a request but the commanding tone was still there.

Haruka obeyed her grandfather and walked toward him, Michiru and Kaidoh were beside her. "Ide-kun, this is my grandson, Haruka. Ahh even Michiru-san is here. And this must be Yagami Kaidoh."

The three teenagers bowed to the elders. "It's nice to finally see you Tenoh-sama," Kaidoh greeted. Akio nodded at him.

"We've met earlier. Never thought this handsome young man is your grandson." Ide said.

Akio laughed at the remark. He then looked at Haruka , "Haruka-kun, Kaioh Ide was your late father's best friend and they studied together at Mugen Gakuen. Ide is like a son to me," he finished while patting on Ide's shoulder.

"Haruo was a great friend, Ojisan. I heard that Michiru and Haruka are classmates. I really hope Kaioh and Tenoh families can be closer with their friendship. This can be beneficial once they start working for our companies. They can help each other and our partnership deal can be strengthened."

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, fearing for the worst.

"Or we can make this bonding more permanently … through a marriage." Akio suggested meaningfully.

Haruka could see from the corner of her eyes that Kaidoh tried to suppress his laughter. It seemed that his little prophecy might become a reality. _You and your damn mouth._

"Akio-ojisan, young people nowadays are not like our generation. Arranged marriage concept is unacceptable for them. We can't force them. If my daughter and your grandson are okay with it, you know I'll give a green light for this."

"Luckily for us Tenoh, the elders of the family still have power when it comes to marriages. In another word I still have a say in selecting Haruka's future wife." Akio replied.

The blonde gulped.

Kaidoh snorted loudly, earning everyone's attention. Haruka nudged his rib. Oh he was enjoying this alright.

"Kaidoh-kun, Haruka mentioned you a lot." Akio stated. Haruka could see that Kaiodh was nervous when everyone's attentions were on him.

"I hope they're nice things." He smiled, quite unsure.

"Haruka-kun said you always help him at school. I want to personally thank you for that. How is his progress so far?"

Haruka's blood ran normally when her grandfather changed the topic.

"Well, she … sorry I mean, he really works hard and has been improving his grade."

Akio nodded, "That's great. I heard you also have a knack in engineering. If you're interested to work for me one day you just let me know. That's the least I can do to repay your kindness."

"Arigato." Kaidoh bowed happily to the offer.

"Maybe Michiru-san also can teach him a thing or two whenever she can." Ide spoke for her daughter.

"That would be fantastic, Ide-kun. I'm sure Haruka can learn a lot from a brilliant student like Michiru."

"I have no problem with that," the violinist said.

Haruka felt butterflies roaming her stomach with that arrangement. No doubt they wanted to make her and Michiru to spend more time together. It was time for her to change the subject.

"Finally, I get to meet my long lost younger brother, Tenoh Haruka," a male voice from behind made the group looking for its source.

Approaching them was another group, consisting of a young man in a white tuxedo and his partner, a beautiful young woman in a red dress. Haruka knew right away that was Kei (one should always know his enemies before meeting them face to face, she believed) and that girl must be his fiancée. Behind them were Kaya and Usumi.

Haruka gulped. Her heart beat faster. Why was she having this reaction when meeting her one and only brother? Was it because of fear? No. No. This was not because of fear.

Anticipation.

Excitement.

The thrilling she felt when she finally could meet her ultimate obstacle to get Garuda.

"Haruka-san." Kaya greeted her and hugged her.

"Nice to see you again, Kaya-oneesan." She hugged her back and then turned toward her brother. "How are you, Kei-oniisan, Okaasan?" Haruka grudgingly greeted them with proper titles and bowed to them because her grandfather was there. "And this is …?" Haruka gestured to his fiancée.

"Yamato Ayano." Said person's icy tone answered her question. His fiancée looked like she was rather to be somewhere else.

Haruka greeted her as well.

"Kei-kun, how was your final exam?" Ide asked.

"It's fine, Ojisan. Three more years and I will be ready to work for the company." Kei smiled easily, revealing a dimple on his left cheek. "Haruka … kun, you're a student at Gakuen, am I correct?"

"Yes." She already knew what was coming.

"And you're already 18. Congratulation, you're the first Tenoh who hasn't graduated high school after 17."

Haruka's eyebrow twitched. Before Kei flooded the conversation with more snarky comments, Haruka excused herself to the bathroom.

0000000

Haruka splashed water to her face. She stared her reflection in the oval mirror. This party happening right now was tightening her neck. She was frustrated. What Kei said was true but it did not make the fact easier to swallow. It seemed that she needed to double, no triple her efforts if she ever wanted to catch up with him.

To add a cherry on a pie, Akio not so subtle said that he had a power to decide about her marriage. This wasn't part of her damn plan! Not that she would be engaged to anyone tonight but what if her grandfather had this crazy idea to arrange her marriage with Michiru or God know whose daughter before she could even get the company? Denying his wish could eliminate her chance to fulfill her goal. She would not allow that to happen. She had gone too far to watch her plan succumb. Another plan needed to put in motion if that scenario came into play one day but what? What could she do to escape the doom that was an arranged marriage?

Haruka wiped her face dry with a small towel. Her contemplation was interrupted when Kei appeared from the door, somehow she had already expected him to make an appearance. She ignored him and headed toward the entrance.

"Haruka." A deep voice called her.

Haruka sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I think I'm the one who should ask that question, what do you want? Why you even here?"

"You're smart guy, a Wharton student. You should know exactly what I want." Her replied was nonchalant.

"Garuda," his tone was cold. "But let me tell you something, it's Tenoh tradition to give the eldest male heir the company and I'm Haruo's eldest son! You won't get the company! It belongs to me."

Haruka simply put her hands deeper in her dress pants' pockets. The green eyes locked with the green eyes.

"You wouldn't come to see me here, in the bathroom, if you are so confident with your status as the inheritor of Garuda. You know what, Tenoh Kei, you're a straw man. I don't need to fight you to get the company. Let me tell you something too. It is also Tenoh tradition to give Garuda to a son whose mother married to a Tenoh. Your mother is a mistress, she's , according to the law, not part of Tenoh family. Ojiisan might name you as his successor before because … he simply did not have much choice. Now I'm here , do you think he will not seriously consider me as his heir? And do you honestly think the employees will accept you as their boss when they know I'm more suitable for that position since I'm not a child out of wedlock. Who cares if you're few months older than me, you're just a slut's son."

Kei's angry fists balled up to his sides. He gripped her collar and his other hand was up in the air, ready to strike. Haruka merely snickered. "Want to hit me? Go on, Ojiisan is outside, I can tell him that his precious grandson starts a brawl because he's afraid of his future with Garuda."

"How dare-"

Haruka swatted roughly his offending hand from her collar.

"Let me tell you another thing. You're inferior to me. You know deep inside you're not the right person to manage Tenoh empire. I've heard some rumors that you have some heated arguments with Ojiisan. Apparently you wanted to study literature and he wanted you to pursue business study. You wanted to be a language teacher and Ojiisan needed you to take over his business. You can't run the company and don't want to, Kei. You just hate the idea of someone else getting something that you think it's supposed to be yours especially when you've made some sacrifices to please Ojiisan. No one had ever challenged your right since you're in your mother's womb. You don't have to fight to get anything. It must be nice when everyone around you telling you that it's your divine destiny to take over Garuda. Now things have changed and that made you … scared. Oh is it true, you're forced to leave your girlfriend, your teacher's daughter, because Ojiisan thought she could shatter your engagement with that hotel heiress? Wow you really have lots of disputes with Ojiisan, haven't you? What if Ojiisan is no longer tolerable with all your antics and decides I'm more worthy as a Garuda's leader? I mean you've given him nothing but troubles so far and unlike you, I'm a hundred percent committed with my goal. You may think you gain an upper hand because I'm still a high school student but let me tell you, I had been denied my right to a proper education for years but now my situation has been … greatly improved. I bet my new car that I can surpass you one day. So now do you think I still haven't got a chance? And Kei, you're shorter than me." Haruka chuckled mockingly, leaving the confined room with a triumphant smirk. Confidence is always the key.

Did Kei really think she would face him without digging his past_? _

_A rookie mistake, Kei._

It was a disaster for Kei to assume that she would not fight back, at least verbally, just because she shut her mouth earlier. She did not say anything when she was provoked simply she did not want to cause any fuss especially in the presence of Akio, Ide and Kei's fiancée. As Kei thought it was a good idea to have a little 'chat' with her alone then she only let her uncouth mouth to do the work.

* * *

><p>AN Not much of Haruka and Michiru interaction but I promise the next chapter will be dedicated solely to the pair. Oh don't forget to leave feedbacks. Those are greatly appreciated.<p>

AFK – Away from keyboard.

Ojiisan – grandfather

Ojisan - uncle


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka smiled proudly when Michiru ended her performance. It would be much better if Kaidoh was willing to join her but her friend had no interest in classical music. Haruka could not claim she was a fan but she gave it a try since she had been informed that Michiru was the world famous violinist. How come a 17-year-old girl was recognized as one of the most talented musician in the world? She had had to find that out.

After witnessing firsthand of the greatness of Michiru's craft she would be more than happy to be a musical fan after this or Michiru's fan to be exact. The aqua-haired girl was … magnificent and brilliant.

The crowd started to disperse and Haruka took a bouquet of flower from her lap as she was getting up from her chair. The flower was nothing more than a congratulatory gesture from her.

Wasting no time, Haruka strode to Michiru's dressing room. She knocked to announce her arrival and twisted the door knob when she got 'Come in' from the violinist.

Haruka's step stopped when she saw a couple was conversing with Michiru.

"Maybe this is not a good time. I'll come back later," Haruka said apologetically.

"No. That's okay. Come on in. Is the flower for me?" Michiru beamed at her.

"Yes. Congratulation for your great performance."

"Thank you. It's so sweet of you," Michiru took the flower and kissed her cheek. Haruka blinked. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Tenoh Haruka." The aqua-haired girl looped her arm around Haruka's, quite affectionately.

Haruka coughed. Boyfriend?!

_Did she mean a friend who is a boy when she mentioned boyfriend or boyfriend boyfriend? Was giving a bouquet of flower conveying a different message to her? It's bad idea to buy that red roses. I know it! I shouldn't have listened to that flower girl!_

Before Michiru mistook her intention it was better for her to clear the situation.

"I'm not –,"

"This is Takuya and his girlfriend, Haylie," Michiru's introduction cut her sentence. She frowned. She sent a what-the hell-is-going-on-here look to the violinist and Michiru replied with a just-play-along look back.

Despite the confusing situation, Haruka greeted to the couple out of politeness. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait. Tenoh from Garuda Corporation?" The man named Takuya asked her incredulously.

Haruka sighed inwardly. Of course she would never get away from her family name.

"Yes. Haruka is Akio-sama second grandson and we're studying at the same school right now," Michiru spoke for her since Haruka suddenly had lost her ability to utter a word. She did not miss the proud tone of Michiru when she said that.

Haruka noticed that Takuya's face changed from his earlier demeanor. He looked almost intimidated and … jealous of her.

"Actually we're asking Michiru to come to my birthday party this Friday night. You're invited too Tenoh-san," Takuya said politely.

Speechless, Haruka was scrambling for the answer, " Well err... I think –"

"Of course, we'll be there, right Haruka?" Michiru once again became a spoke person for her. She swallowed when Michiru pressing her body closer to her and tightened her grip.

"Sure." That was the only reply she could muster.

Satisfied with the result of the conversation, the couple excused themselves and went out from the room.

"I'm not going to that party," Haruka voiced out when the couple were out of sight.

"But you say yes!"

"I didn't say yes. You're the one who say '_we'll be there'_ not me. You are brilliant with an impromptu idea like telling them I'm your boyfriend, I'm sure you can come up with another equally brilliant impromptu idea when he asks you about my abstinence later."

"Haruka-san, help me with this one."

"Excuse me. I'm trying not to warm up the idea of us probably ended married to each other. So no I'm not going to be your fake boyfriend. What're you thinking introducing me like that? You know I'm a … _woman_," Haruka hissed at the last word.

"My father and your grandpa were just joking about us. They haven't decided anything yet …"

"Sound pretty damn serious to me, " Haruka said gruffly.

"My father will not force me into a marriage that I don't want to. So as long as I refuse their little idea to unite us, we're not going to get married. However, your possible engagement with other girls .. that's another story." Haruka grunted. " Look, I'm desperate okay. Takuya was my ex-boyfriend. I need to show him that I've moved on from our relationship. You appeared at my doorstep so I didn't really think much and introduced you as my boyfriend."

"If you really have moved on you don't have to lie to him just you can feel great about yourself. "

"I have moved on. Since our break up I haven't dated anyone, so he spread the rumor to our mutual friends that I still can't get over him. That's why he and his supermodel girlfriend invited me to his party so he can show to everyone that I have no boyfriend because I'm still waiting for him. I just wanted him to shut his mouth, that's all."

"Okay , since I've unwillingly involved with this, I deserve to know this, give me a quick version of how you met him and why you guys broke up...," Haruka paused and sighed , "… sorry I sounded like a insensitive jerk. If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened between you and him?"

"No you're not an insensitive jerk; you're just an insensitive _guy_, Haruka-san." Michiru said sarcastically. "I've met him when I went to his art display. He's a talented sculptor and UNESCO has rewarded him as New Young Artist. I thought we would get along just fine and the first couple of months were great but things started to fall apart when he was busy with his work as and I was busy with my life. So he cheated on me with a college girl and we're done after that."

"Wow that's really a brief version of your love life. Is he rich like you? Judging from his appearance, he seemed rich."

"Quit stalling about my favour. Will you help me? Please. The party will be held -"

"Geez I don't know, I've never been -"

"Haruka-san. I really need your help. Besides, you can enhance your act as a man if we're a couple."

"Enhance? What, are we in Paris?" Haruka asked exasperatedly. She crossed her arms. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you afraid that you will end up without a _real_ boyfriend if we do this?"

"That'd be great actually. At least boys would get off from my back. I don't have time for a relationship. At least for now."

Haruka pondered for a while. Nothing was wrong with helping her own friend and Michiru was kind enough to keep her secret. Maybe this was the way to repay the violinist.

"Okay. But just this once, no more fake relationship after this and we have to make sure that no one from our school knows about this. I'm still walking on eggshells around my disguise; I don't want to complicate things. And Michiru you really owe me this one."

00000000000000000000

Michiru headed to Lamborghini Reventon where Haruka was waiting for her.

She studied her _boyfriend_, Haruka wore a pair of dark jeans, a dark red polo shirt and a black leather jacket. Haruka looked simple but still managed to look handsome. Having the blonde as her candy arm could make a few eyeballs to pop out from their sockets. She really chose her date wisely tonight.

"You're late, Princess," Haruka's voice greeted her.

Michiru tossed her wavy aqua hair elegantly and replied, "You know a girl always late when she is in a date."

Haruka smirked with the answer, "Good thing I'm not exactly a girl or else both of us would be fashionably late. By the way, you look beautiful."

Michiru smiled with the sincerity of the words. "Flatterer," was the only reply she could give.

"I try."

Michiru get on the car and buckled up her seatbelt. After Haruka did the same, the car sped off from the hostel building.

"So Haruka-san, how many girlfriends have you dated?" Michiru asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Just because you always see me in a boy garb and I look boyish doesn't mean I like girls," the blonde sounded offended. Michiru noticed the blonde's grip on the steering were tightened and she gulped.

"Sorry. I just thought…. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't ... So you like boys?"

"My orientation is none of your business," Haruka grinned. Michiru was relieved when her tone was light and playful. "However, to answer your question, I've never dated anyone. With the environment I lived in, it was not highly recommended to dating."

"What about now?"

"Also not a suitable time."

"Why?"

"If I dated a boy-"

"So you like boys."

"- Akio would kill me because he would think his grandson is gay. If I dated a girl –"

"So you like girls."

" – that also would be catastrophic."

"Okay, I have to ask once again, why?"

"For Akio, there are only two types of women. Type A is women I should date: somebody's daughter, elegant, smart yada yada. And type B is women I shouldn't date : any women who are not in type A. So if I dated anyone in Akio's preference, he would right away ask me to get engaged. He doesn't like me and Kei to fool around. If I dated anyone from type B, he also would right away force me to get engaged with his choice of bride because like I said, I can't fool around. So no dating for me. I want to delay the plan of his to play a matchmaker for me."

"Aww. What a waste. You know half of the female students are swooned over you. "

"I'm pretty sure they're just being friendly."

" I don't think that was the case. Even Takuya's girlfriend seemed to have interest in you." Michiru laughed silently when Haruka burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She, of course, did not miss the way Haylie gave an elevated look at Haruka the moment the blonde stepped into the dressing room. Haruka was too stunned at that time to notice anything else.

"Let say if Haylie liked me, for whatever reason, do you think this will be nice for you to take your revenge? I can make her clash with your ex-boyfriend."

"There's no need to do that, Haruka-san."

"Are you sure? I can be very persuasive you know, that's why I was one of the top drug dealers at my neighborhood." Michiru laughed at the reply when she was imagining Haruka tried to persuade Takuya's girlfriend to leave him using her skills obtained as a drug dealer. "I didn't date anyone, but I can be charming when I want to. Just tell me a word and Takuya will be left without a girlfriend before 12 pm. If that does not work out, I can resort to another method, threatening. Oh I really good at that." The way Haruka grinned was simultaneously terrifying and seductive.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want to sink to his level by doing that. All you need to do is, be a dashing boyfriend tonight and that's already enough."

"No problem, that's my jam." Haruka grinned, shifting the gear and turning the car to the left.

00000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru were escorted to the designated lounge when they showed an invitation card to the bouncer at the entrance.

Once they reached their destination, they were welcomed with a loud music from the dance floor. The crowd were having fun, drinking, chatting and dancing.

"God, this celebration is just for a birthday party? Wow." Haruka spoke in utter amazement. Michiru smiled at her. Haruka knew Michiru was familiar with luxurious social event so this did not faze her that much.

"Ah, you guys are here." Upon hearing her ex-boyfriend's voice, Michiru quickly held Haruka's wrist and forced the blonde to snake her arm around her petite waist. Haruka staggered a little with the sudden action but as usual she did not say anything about it.

Haruka's heart beat faster when Michiru snuggled her body to her just like after the concert. She kept telling herself that was a normal reaction since she was squeezed by a beautiful girl like Michiru but that did not lessen the redness of her face.

"Hello everyone." Haruka congratulated herself for uttering words considering her predicament.

"Glad you both could make it," Haylie cheerfully greeted them.

"Of course we wouldn't miss this. This is a lovely party," Michiru said.

"Thank you. How long have you guys dated? I'm just curious. I've never heard about Haruka and that seemed impossible because everyone in Japan know about Tenoh family. How can I miss the existence of Tenoh prince? And now he's dating you, Michiru-san," Takuya asked.

Haruka looked at Michiru, silently signaling her to answer his inquiry.

"We … ah have been dating for a couple of months. Haruka just came from oversea. That's why not many know about him. Oh before I forgot, Happy Birthday, Takuya-san." Michiru wished him and gave a medium sized packaged gift to him. Haruka flinched listening to the sincere tone that came out from the violinist's mouth. She did not get why Michiru still treated Takuya nicely. He cheated on her, right?

It did not make any sense to her.

After that, the conversation flowed among them smoothly. It did not turn out as awkward as she thought it would be. Takuya might be a jerk for cheating on Michiru but Haruka thought she would not reprimanded him tonight. Maybe it was not entirely his fault that they broke up. He might be lonely with Michiru never ending commitment to other things and it drove him to the arms of another girl.

"Hey Tenoh-san, let's get the girls some drinks," he offered. Haruka nodded and asked the aqua haired girl the drink she wanted, pretending to be a good boyfriend.

They both walked to the bar in silence. She just ignored him and proceeded without him when some guests stopped him and chatted.

Haruka got the drinks in both of her hands and she was about to leave the spot when Takuya approached her.

"Now our girls are not here, I finally can talk to you, from a man to a man."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the opening of conversation although she was slightly irritated by the way Takuya said 'our girls' – as if girls were property.

"What about?" Haruka asked, not beating around the bushes.

"How do you find Michiru so far?"

"She's … "Haruka was pondering the best word to describe her. _Amazing? Pretty? Smart? Gorgeous?_ "Perfect." She sounded lame but that's the best she could think of. "Hey thank you for letting her go, now I'm the luckiest person alive."

"That what you thought at first. Sooner you would not think her that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Has she put out yet?"

She almost dropped her drinks. "Excuse me?"

"Man, she never put out with me when we're together. That's why I love college, no need to wait. If you want to … _release stress _because I know you won't get any action from her, I know a few girls, insanely hot girls that I can hook up you with. You're rich kid, I'm sure they'll love you. No need to worry about Michiru, this could be our little secret."

Haruka was speechless for the umpteenth time. This was the man Michiru had dated? She could feel the fire of anger flaming in her stomach. Her face must be terrifying because Takuya looked apprehensive for a while.

"Err… it's just a suggestion. We can forget about it." He shrugged and walked away from her. Haruka saw Takuya hastily hauled his girlfriend from Michiru.

Haruka inhaled and exhaled. She inhaled and exhaled once again. The nerve of some people! He was lucky that tonight was his birthday or else he would eat his food without teeth. Now she was seriously considering making Haylie break up with her douchebag boyfriend.

Calming her down, she walked to Michiru and saw she was talking to a red suit guy. Her monster in her stomach roared again. Takuya had cheated on her friend and she would be damned if she let this vicious cycle to happen again.

_What if this is just another guy who wants to take advantage of Michiru?_

Her protectiveness surged within her. She would not let that guy broke Michiru's heart like Takuya did. She would not let that to happen.

"Michiru here's you drink."

"Thank you. Oh this is Kou Seiya from Juuban High School."

"I'm Tenoh Haruka, Michiru's **boyfriend**," Haruka said, hugging Michiru's waist protectively. She made sure that she articulated the word boyfriend as clear as possible. She settled for handshake instead of bow and she took this opportunity to grasp the red suit man's hand with unnecessary strength. But Seiya merely smirked, unperturbed.

"He's also the famous idol from Star Lights."

_Famous idol? I don't like popular men._

"Star Light? Sound like a bad porn."

"Haruka-san." Michiru's tone indicated that she wanted Haruka to behave.

Without saying anything, Haruka took the untouched drink from Michiru and put both of their drinks on the counter. "Let's dance." She grabbed Michiru's hand and quickly led her to the dance floor before Michiru could even protest, leaving the red suit guy alone.

Suddenly she was very aware of her callous her hand against Michiru's creamy soft hand. There was a stark difference between them. She, for a second, was worried if her hand was too rough for Michiru. She loosened the grasp but she did not let it go. She won't let it go.

"What's wrong? You look … angry."

"Nothing. It's just that this party is a little bit overwhelming to me."

Michiru smiled. Haruka knew the violinist did not believe her.

"I brought you here. And I really care if you're comfortable with all of this. We can go back early."

Haruka declined the offer. She would not spoil Michiru's happy time just because she had some issues.

Haruka knew Michiru just played her role as her girlfriend for tonight when the aqua haired girl's arms curled around her neck. Haruka , telling herself that she also just played her role as a boyfriend, rested her hands on Michiru's waist. They danced slowly, ignoring the noisy beat of music on the dance floor.

"Are you mad at Seiya? He is nice, harmless."

"You don't know that! You shouldn't trust people easily!" Haruka snapped. "Sorry." She sighed heavily.

Michiru just smiled kindly. "Did Takuya say something that made you upset?"

"He's a jerk." Haruka answer was simple.

"I already knew that." Michiru giggled melodiously.

Haruka was thankful when Michiru did not probe further about Takuya. She really did not want to repeat what Takuya had said to her.

"How many guys have hurt you, Michiru?" she asked suddenly. Her tone was dangerously low.

"Why this sudden melancholy question? Are you really okay? And I'm just 17 and I happen to be a very busy teenager, so I only dated once. Don't worry."

Haruka smiled, a bitter smile. "Did you remember when I said you owe me one for this party?"

"Yes."

"Then do me a favor. You'll tell me if there's any guy hurting you in the future, either physically or emotionally. Promise me you let me know."

"I can take care myself."

"I know you can, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. It's just a privilege to do so for you. I grew up with only few real friends. I consider you one of those so it is my duty to always have your back."

"So that makes you what? My guardian?"

"More like a nightmare to any guys who think it is a good idea to hurt you. Even to women, I don't discriminate." Haruka smirked.

Michiru giggled.

They continued to dance, enjoying each other company.

00000000000000

Michiru glanced at her watch. It seemed that they needed to call it night now.

"Michiru, it's almost time." Haruka reminded her.

"Eh, where are you going? It's still early." One of the Michiru's friend asked.

"Ah, we're staying at hostel and the curfew time is before 11. The warden was willing to be flexible and he allowed us to overstay for our outing till 12 but now it's already 11.35. Sorry we have to go." Michiru replied.

"You're telling me your school can't cut some slack to Kaioh Michiru, the best student and Tenoh Haruka, the richest student of Mugen Gakuen?" the same girl asked once again.

Michiru saw Haruka looked annoyed at the girl. She was fully aware that the blonde hated it when people assumed she would break the rules simply she's somebody daughter … or son. Haruka strived to please her grandfather and she did her best to be a good student.

"I don't think we should do that. We don't want to cause troubles with the warden," the violinist said.

"Michiru-san, I can send you home later. I knew the warden very well. He'll have no problem if you arrived at your hostel a little late. He'll get out of your hair if I explain to him." Seiya joined the conversation.

The offer was tempting, she had to admit that. It was rare for her to have time to hang out with her friends. But what about Haruka?

She turned her head. Haruka had an expression as if she had tasted a bad fruit, staring dagger at Seiya. The blonde was quiet but she was clenching her jaws tightly. The first and the last time she witnessed Haruka with that face was three years ago. Is she really mad at Seiya? But why?

Seiya was just being nice, why did Haruka need to react so strongly?

"Thank you for the offer, Seiya-kun but I'm afraid I have to say no. I came here with Haruka so I think it is appropriate if I leave with him as well."

Michiru's answer was rewarded with the brightest light on the blonde's face. Haruka did not smile nor grin but her eyes matched a kid who got an early Christmas present.

She guessed she did the right thing.

"Well if you say so," Seiya shrugged his shoulders.

00000000000

"Romeo and Juliet? Did we get the shortest end of the stick or what?" Haruka complained to Michiru who was walking with her down the hall.

"Why? That play is considered as one of the greatest plays in the world. It is a great love story," Michiru answered calmly.

"A great love story? A 14 years old girl and barely 17 years old boy met at a party and less than an hour they decided to elope the other day. Their so called love caused 5 deaths. And they committed suicide because they thought the other one was dead. Is that love or just teenage hormones? If we have teenagers like Romeo and Juliet nowadays, we will not call their story as a great love, but the story of the stupidity of the highest level from hormonal teenagers."

"If you choose to look that way. Some people fall in love at the first sight, it's nothing weird when Romeo and Juliet instantly have strong feelings toward each other the moment they meet."

"But in Romeo's case, he falls in love at the many first sights. Did you know that he was madly in love with Rosaline, Juliet's cousin, before he met Juliet? And literally in a matter of second he declared Juliet as the love of his life once he saw her face. What the hell? Can Romeo guarantee that he would stay loyal to Juliet if he met a prettier girl?"

"For someone who hates Shakepeare's masterpiece, you know awfully lots about that play, Haruka-san," Miciru teased.

"Well, I … just… anyway I still think Henry The Fifth, The Tempest or Twelfth Night is much better for us than Romeo and Juliet. Kaidoh's class got Henry The Fifth, damn."

Michiru kept smiling, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you are rambling?"

"I'm not rambling, just stating the facts," Haruka told her defensively. "And don't call me cute," Haruka muttered under her breath.

"No matter what your opinion on the play is, you still need to participate. It is compulsory to every senior student for our English subject."

"I'll apply as a production crew. I can take care of lighting or sound effect or design customs."

"Do you even know how to do those? Come on Haruka, if you don't want to audition for major characters at least try for minor ones."

"No." Haruka answered stubbornly. "I'm bad at acting."

"Don't sell yourself your short. Based on your look, I have to say you might have a chance to be Romeo."

"I hate him."

Michiru sighed. "There's no winning in arguing with you. Suit yourself, I'm going to the audition."

"For which role?"

"Which one do you think?" Michiru smiled.

00000000000

Haruka was in the washroom, contemplating her contribution for the upcoming play, when she heard her classmates spoke.

"So Michiru is Juliet and we're still finding Romeo. Are you sure you want to try for that role? I heard most boys of our class want that role since the heroine is Michiru."

"Why not? I could get a perfect excuse to kiss Michiru when I get the part, and there is tons of kissing scenes."

"_If_ you get the part."

"_When_ I get the part. Kissing Michiru is every male student's dream in this school. Imagine if I could seal the deal."

Haruka stomach flared again. How dare that boy think of her friend that way.

_You kiss her and I'll cut off your lips and parade them on the gate of our school, you idiot._

Haruka got out from her cubicle and went to the sink. She washed her hands while glaring at the two boys.

Perhaps noticing the hostility radiating from her, they hastily headed out. Her mind clicked.

_I need to get Romeo part!_

Haruka found her new resolution.

She sprinted to auditorium.

When Haruka arrived at the audition, her English teacher almost finished with the casting.

"Miss O'Brien, can I audition for Romeo Montague?" Haruka asked right away, wasting no time.

"You too? Alright Mr Tenoh, read the lines highlighted," the English class teacher said monotonously, not looking away from her papers.

Haruka took a script provided. Her heart started beating. She had never acted in front of others before. For a second she was thinking of withdrawing from this when all eyes in the hall gazed on her. She never did this kind of thing before. This was embarrassing. But she would not retreat, she could not. She had to do this to save her friend from being … kissed by a pervert.

Haruka took a deep breath and enunciated the dialogue.

0000000000000000000000000000

_The day of the staging …_

" … and they kissed passionately," Haruka mumbled, reading the script. She flipped the pages vigorously that they almost tore off. "Romeo connected his lips with hers again and again … they kissed… kissing … kissing… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLAY?!" Haruka screamed in frustration. She threw the script onto the wall. Her classmates who were getting ready for the performance stared at her. Nobody said anything about her outburst.

"Okay everybody, get ready. We're going on the stage in five minutes. Class B has finished The Tempest. Come on," Miss O'Brien said with a cheerful tone.

Haruka looked at her English teacher sardonically.

She certainly did not understand why she had failed to land the male titular character. The teacher said she was not romantic enough to be Romeo and her temper and energy were suitable for Lord Capulet character, Juliet's father.

Maybe she was partly to be blamed for auditioning while she had been feeling rather angry at the boy (in the bathroom) for his inappropriate comment about Michiru .

While she appreciated the fewer lines she got for Lord Capulet, she was not really happy.

She couldn't tell why.

00000000000000000

Haruka bit her lip till she could taste her blood.

Other casts, including her, was waiting at the sidelines as the famous balcony scene took place. The scene required only Romeo and Juliet characters to present.

Haruka gripped her sweaty hands on her cape. The cheesy dialogue between the two main characters made her want to puke.

Haruka's breath hitched when the two inched closer toward each other.

Haruka knew what would happen after this. She read the script enough times to know her classmate was about to kiss her friend, Michiru.

Haruka closed her eyes. She was suffocating by this whole drama. She had enough.

With insane determination and false bravado, Haruka stepped out from behind the curtain and loudly spoke. "Romeo, thou art a villain! How dare you sneak in my garden and met my daughter!"

Haruka could almost hear the gasping sound from everyone.

"Fetch me my sword, boy! I need to teach this Montague a lesson,"she yelled, continuing her act. There was no turning back for her.

Romeo and Juliet completely choked with the sudden intrusion from Juliet's father.

"Father? What …. What are you doing here?" Michiru asked, regaining her tranquility at a remarkable pace. It seemed that she still tried to save the play by playing along.

"Lord Capulet, I don't think … you should be here," the hero of the play hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Silence!" Haruka exclaimed dramatically, flipping her gigantic cape in the process.

Michiru looked extremely unhappy and she approached the blonde. "Haruka what you're doing?! You're ruining this show. Go back behind the curtain at this instant!" She whispered harshly.

"No!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Please," Michiru begged, tugging Haruka's sleeve. Seeing Haruka refused to bulge from her spot, Michiru's tugged her again, this time much harder.

Haruka stumbled a little bit and she did not manage to find her footing, tripping her own long cape. She then fell and landed right on Michiru who was unfortunate to stand so close to her. And her lips too accidentally landed on Michiru's.

Haruka kissed her friend.


End file.
